


An unexpeceted but well hoped present

by nwking



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: Birthday, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwking/pseuds/nwking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell is awoken to a lot of present for her birthday, however will one of them be her favourite ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpeceted but well hoped present

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own pitch perfect or any of the characters.

Beca knew this day would come and if she was completely honest, she was dreading it. Which is why she grumbled incoherent replies to the bubbly redhead who had burst into her room at 9 am and if she was completely honest, she never rose from her bed, without persuasion, before noon.  
"Come on Becs, its your birthday and the Bella's and I have presents for you!" Chloe practically screeched in beca's ear.  
"Come on Chloe, I need my sleep more than any present." She replied with her eyes still shut and refusing to move from her bed.  
"Well, fine. If you don't move yourself out of this bed now, I will move you myself." Chloe stated matter of factly and a slight nod of the head made her statement more believable.  
"Chloe, 1) I am comfortable and nobody would make me want to move, not even you. 2) I don't want any presents and I'venever liked suprises" She paused making sure Chloe had heard her and continued " and 3) you wouldn't dare."  
No longer than having said this, Chloe scooped Beca up and flung her over her shoulder and proceeded carrying her down the stairs with Beca kicking her legs like a toddler having a tantrum and demanding to be put down.  
" Chloe, I swear to god if you don't put me down.... I wont talk to you anymore, no cuddling, no movies, etc. I mean it Chloe put me DOWN!!." Beca screeched, but to no avail.  
"Becs, please. We both know that you don't give the cuddles, I take them and you couldn't not talk to if you tried and we both know that." Chloe finished and nodded her head emphasizing the point as she stopped in the doorway to the living room where all the Bella's were sitting around on the sofas. They all looked up and caught sight of the ginger carrying Beca on her shoulders.  
"Come on Chloe, put your other half down so we can give her our presents and then go back to bed, I need my beauty sleep you know!" Fat Amy said from her place in the living room.  
"See, someone agrees with me, we need sleep Chloe!" Beca said, but it was muffled by chloes back.  
"Beca, Fat Amy. You have both had enough sleep for the rest of us combined, now stop complaining and we can get onto the presents." Chloe said as she placed Beca back on the floor. Who immediately went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee.  
"Well, if I'm going to be doing this. I may as well be caffeinated" Beca thought.  
As Beca strolled back into the living room fully caffeinated and ready to start the day, but just as she thinks that, Chloe squeals and then she's thinking that she will probably need more coffee before she can deal with them all.  
Sighing, Beca walked into the living room and stared at the pile of presents.  
"Okay, lets get this started" Beca murmured as she sat down on the only unoccupied seat, which was of course only half a seat as the redhead half occupied it.  
"Firstly shortstack, I didn't know what to get you. I asked Chloe your size of shirt. And secondly, I hope you like them." Fat Amy said as she lowered herself back into her chair.  
Beca unwrapped the parcel that had been unceremoniously thrust at her. In it sat three shirts and she'll deny it but there was definitely a smile of happiness as she thanked Amy for her presents.  
It took a whole hour to get through her presents off of the Bella's and she had a vast amount of things, varying in use from them all.  
"The last present is from me Becs," Chloe said from beside her and reached behind the chair and pulled out a box, all neatly wrapped in paper and a ribbon on top. " I hope you like it, I thought you could do with a new pair." Chloe said and then smiled sheepishly at Beca.  
"That's something you don't see everyday" one of the Bella's chimed in but Beca couldn't pick up who.  
Beca cautiously open the pretty pink parcel with a headphone shaped tag and gasped in surprise.  
"Oh, My God. Chlo, you didn't have to get me these. They're expensive and..." But she was cut off by Chloe's lips on hers and moaned in appreciation.  
"Finally" all of the Bella's chimed in.  
"Mmmm, but do you know what is better than all of this," she gestured to the presents whilst looking at Chloe "You."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, tell me whether you liked it or not. Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Also, of you have any ideas of Beca and Chloe, or as fat Amy would say 'Bloe'. Then don't hesitate to drop me a comment an ill do my best to get around to them.


End file.
